


Like I'm Fourteen Again

by gothkore



Series: ShanceFluffWeek2k17 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, First kiss but like its not, In a rush, Lessons in taking things slow, M/M, Nerves, Scar movies, floofy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothkore/pseuds/gothkore
Summary: ShanceFluffWeek:Day 8: FREE FOR ALL





	Like I'm Fourteen Again

The brick dug harshly into his back and shoulder blades yet Shiro found himself too distracted to care. How could he when Lance's lithe body was pressed so tightly against his? It was cute- Lance was cute. He was taller then most yet a good two inches shorter then him so he stood on his tippy toes, arms looped around his neck just pressed so so close.

Shiro wrapped his around his little waist and shivered when Lance took his pouty little bottom lip in between his lips a bit. Shiro found himself licking his own lips in return.

Lance grinned.

"What's wrong? We're finally here- alone. So do it. I know you want to. Kiss Me, Shiro. Kiss me"

Shiro's cheeks flushed and he leaned down. It seemed like time went forever until his lips just brushed Lance's- and then suddenly the back door slammed open, startling them apart.

It was Pidge, drunk off their ass throwing up everything they had just consumed for their 21st birthday. Shiro grimaced and reluctantly let go of Lance.

Immediately all their friends filled out to aid Pidge and Shiro sighed and stared at Lance longingly.

There'd always be next time.

-

There was not a next time.

Well, there was but it seemed the world hated Shiro and did not want him to ever place his lips upon Lance's perfectly pink ones.

They had a moment alone again. This time Shiro was on the bed- half on at least. Torso in the bed while his legs hanged off, with Lance draped over him.

Their friends- thankfully- gone. At least for a goof thirty minutes. He and Lance weren't dating but that didn't really deter how he felt or how Lance felt. They were just trying to get that kiss in to finally just make everything- them- click.

Shiro was gonna take the initiative this time. One hand shying just of grabbing Lance's perky peach ass and the other curling possessively around the nape of his neck. Shiro bit his lip and let his eyes flicker to Lance's crystal blue ones to his pouty lips. They were slick and shiny with lip gloss, smelling vaguely like peaches and creams and Shiro felt his stomach flip flop and twist with excitement.

"Come on Shiro. Hurry up before they come back" Lance urged. Voice whiny and high. One of his hands where fisted into his black shirt and the other tangled in his white forelock and Shiro swallowed, Adams apple bobbing thickly.

Fuck he was gonna really do this.

He want for it, once again tasting the barest hint of Lance's lip gloss before the front door slammed open and Allura screamed for Lance to come and help set up snacks.

Shiro groaned angrily while Lance growled.

Fuck. Interrupted again.

-

They were alone. Again. For the third time and Shiro was more then wary. Lance fitted his slender form in Shiro's lap this time. Chest to chest so close that Shiro could feel Lance's heart beating in its confines. It beat fast but steady, showing Shiro that the younger man was just as nervous as he was and for that Shiro was thankful. 

No more tip toeing, no more interruptions, no more anything. Just Shiro and Lance. Alone. About to have their first kiss (between the two of them) and suddenly Shiro felt sick. Raw with nerves that made him want to vomit and Shiro felt 14 all over again instead of 25, having his first kiss with the cute but geeky, Matt Holt.

He felt sick.

He stared at Lance who was also starring at him wide-eyed.

"Okay, um I know we've been thirsty to kiss each other for weeks now, and I really hope this isn't just me- but like, are you hella nervous right now too? Like oh god I think I'm gonna vomit I'm not as ready as I thought I was- ready to vomit???" Came his anxious reply and Shiro let out a panicked breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Fuck, no-yeah, its totally me too. To be honest I feel like I'm gonna be sick. And not cause your ugly or anything and I don't wanna kiss you! Because like I do, I really really do! I just- I don't think I'm ready yet?"

Lance nodded as if he knew exactly what Shiro was saying and Shiro let out another breath. Lance picked up Shiro's hand and started to play with his fingers making him smile gently.

"I feel like I'm 14 again," Shiro admitted. "Too scared to kiss the boy I like- but like, really wanting to kiss him too"

Lance laughed, but it was more like a pretty mixture of giggles and a snort. It made him give Lance heart eyes. 

"Yeah, I totally know what you mean but like, we don't have to kiss now. No matter what age, there's nothing wrong with taking things slow" Lance said and Shiro nodded agreeing.

"Do you wanna just cuddle and watch horror movies with me so I have an excuse to hold you tighter every time you get scared?" Shiro asked softly and Lance blushed. Cheeks dappling an endearing pinkish color.

"Well I'd be offended if you didn't, My dear sir" Lance teased, looping his arm with Shiro's and Shiro grinned.

"Of course my good man. Right this way"


End file.
